


Kiyoshi kono yoru

by earlpanda



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlpanda/pseuds/earlpanda
Summary: After episode 12.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Kiyoshi kono yoru

**Author's Note:**

> Thực ra mình đã bắt đầu viết fic này từ trước khi tập 11 phát sóng. Vốn ban đầu cũng có plot của riêng mình, cũng có cao trào xảy ra, cũng có mental breakdown, nhưng sau khi xem xong tập 11, mình đã xóa hết nửa fic đi viết lại, vì mình thích tập 11 quá, thích cực kỳ luôn, khiến mình không muốn triển khai nốt cái plot cũ nữa.
> 
> Mình rất thích cái vibe trong sáng và đáng yêu của bộ phim, nên dù viết pỏn mình cũng vẫn muốn duy trì được cái vibe đấy. Vừa pỏn vừa trong sáng à, thể loại quái gì nhỉ? Cho nên mình đã mất rất nhiều thời gian cân nhắc từng câu chữ, quyết định giảm bớt miêu tả cụ thể hành động, không sử dụng từ ngữ quá thô tục, có lẽ phần mình cảm thấy đau đầu nhất mà cũng hài lòng nhất là phần viết dirty talk mà không sử dụng đến từ ngữ thô tục (haha). Ngoài ra mình muốn khai thác những cảm xúc bối rối và phiền não của người lần đầu "qua đêm" với người yêu nữa. Mình nghĩ như thế sẽ rất thú vị.
> 
> Vậy thôi, mong các bạn enjoy!

Trong phòng tắm, tiếng nước chảy xối xả vang lên. Adachi dưới vòi hoa sen, mặc cho dòng nước ấm xối mạnh xuống đầu, vai, xả sạch lớp bọt xà bông còn sót lại trên người. Trong đầu cậu lúc này rối như tơ vò với đủ mọi suy nghĩ và lo lắng, vừa muốn bỏ chạy lại vừa không muốn bỏ chạy, thực phiền não.

Nhưng đó là một nỗi phiền não rất ngọt ngào.

Đêm nay là đêm Giáng Sinh. Sau rất nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra, thì cuối cùng cậu và Kurosawa đã có một buổi tối “hẹn hò chính thức” tuyệt vời, theo một nghĩa nào đó. Đêm nay trời còn đổ tuyết. Những bông tuyết đầu mùa xoay tròn trong gió, bám lên vai, lên tóc Adachi mà cậu chẳng hay biết gì. Trên đường ra ga tàu, Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng phủi tuyết trên vai áo cậu, thuận tiện ghé lại gần bên tai cậu hỏi nhỏ:

“Vậy… Adachi có muốn về nhà anh không?”

Bàn tay anh lướt rất nhanh trên vai và lưng cậu, nên Adachi chẳng kịp nghe thấy anh suy nghĩ gì trong đầu. Tuy nhiên, là một thằng đàn ông 30 tuổi, dù chẳng có tí xíu kinh nghiệm yêu đương nào, nhưng cậu không khờ, đương nhiên là hiểu rõ lời này có ý gì. Cũng giống như nhiều ngày trước đây, nơi sân thượng tòa nhà của quán nhậu mà cả văn phòng tổ chức tiệc mừng, khi Adachi quyết định nói rằng mình không ghét nụ hôn của Kurosawa, cậu biết rõ bản thân mình đã chấp nhận cho phép anh tiến vào trái tim mình rồi.

Thế nên là giờ cậu đang ở đây, trong phòng tắm này, với chiếc bồn tắm đã đổ đầy sẵn nước nóng.

Biết thì biết vậy, nhưng giờ… rối lắm chứ bộ, làm sao mới phải đây? Cậu không chắc bản thân mình có sẵn sàng cho chuyện này hay không, cũng chưa bao giờ thử khám phá cơ thể mình xa đến thế. Adachi ngẩng đầu ngắm nghía cơ thể của chính mình qua gương. Ôi trời… Một cơ thể trần trụi của người bình thường đâu có hoàn hảo không tì vết như hình ảnh những người mẫu trên phim ảnh, truyền hình hay tạp chí cơ chứ? Chỗ này thì nhiều mỡ thừa quá, chỗ kia thì bủng beo quá, chỗ kìa thì cục mịch quá, chỗ đó cũng xấu nữa… Vốn cũng tại không hay tập thể thao mấy ha…

Ôi trời ~ Chả có chút tự tin nào hết á. Muốn đào hố mà trốn quá đi mất…

Không không, bình tĩnh lại, Adachi! Cậu tự vỗ vào mặt mình hai cái, tự nhủ. Không có gì phải sợ hết á, rồi mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Nghĩ vậy, Adachi bước vào bồn tắm, hụp mình xuống làn nước ấm nóng vô cùng dễ chịu. Nước nóng khiến lỗ chân lông toàn thân giãn ra, làm dịu cả thần kinh đang căng như dây đàn của cậu.

Mà…

Adachi lại nghĩ vẩn vơ.

Kurosawa có vẻ… nhiều kinh nghiệm nhỉ…?

Cạch.

Adachi bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, vẫn ho khù khụ. Kurosawa lo lắng hỏi:

“Sao thế? Có phải cảm lạnh rồi không?”

Còn lâu cậu mới dám thú thực là vì suy nghĩ bậy bạ quá nên tự làm mình bị sặc nước tắm.

Kurosawa kéo ghế cho cậu ngồi xuống bên bàn, rồi dúi vào tay cậu một tách sứ. Nước trong tách vẫn còn bốc hơi nghi ngút, từ từ tản ra một mùi thơm vừa nồng ấm vừa ngòn ngọt. Adachi ôm cả hai bàn tay vào tách để sưởi ấm, nghiêng đầu thấy thứ nước trong tách có màu đỏ vang sóng sánh óng ánh dưới ánh đèn vàng, ngoài ra còn có một thanh quế và một lát cam trang trí nữa.

"Đây là...?"

"Glühwein." Kurosawa rất tự nhiên lấy khăn lau khô tóc cho Adachi, nói. "Là rượu vang đỏ nấu với các loại gia vị, khi nấu mùi cồn đã bay hơi gần hết rồi nên rất dễ uống, em thử xem có hợp không."

Adachi nhấp thử một ngụm. Rượu vừa vào khoang miệng, hương thơm dễ chịu từ cam vàng, quế, hồi, đinh hương lan toả ra khắp khoang miệng, khoang mũi cậu. Vị ngọt đậm mà không gắt, đến khi trôi xuống cổ họng để lại chút dư vị cay cay nồng ấm đặc trưng của rượu và quế. Uống một ngụm mà như thấy cả người ấm sực lên vậy.

"Ồ, ngon quá đi mất."

"Trong bình vẫn còn đấy, nhưng đừng uống nhiều quá nhé, dù sao cũng vẫn là rượu đó." Kurosawa thấy tóc Adachi đã khô mới hài lòng gấp khăn lại. Anh ghé sát bên Adachi nói nhỏ một câu trước khi chạy như bay vào phòng tắm: "Anh sẽ quay lại ngay."

Hơi thở nóng rực của anh mơn man bên tai Adachi khiến vành tai cậu bất giác đỏ ửng lên.

Miệng khô khốc, Adachi vô thức liếm môi, rồi uống thêm một ngụm rượu nữa. Rồi lại một ngụm nữa.

Ngọt quá…

Chất cồn khiến thần kinh cậu hưng phấn, cơ thể ù lì bỗng dưng nhẹ bẫng hơn nhiều, như muốn thoát ra, bay lên, cho dịu bớt cơn cồn cào trong xương tủy, ngón tay cậu bồn chồn gõ liên tục lên mặt bàn.

Đến khi tiếng mở cửa phòng tắm lại vang lên, thì rượu trong bình đã vơi quá nửa. Kurosawa bước đến, thấy vậy thì hơi ngạc nhiên.

Adachi ngoái cổ lại nhìn anh chằm chằm. Có lẽ nhờ chút rượu ngọt, nên cậu to gan hơn thường ngày, đôi mắt trong veo nhìn anh không chớp như ngấu nghiến.

“Ôi trời, sao uống nhiều vậy hả?”

Kurosawa lại gần, định dìu cậu đứng lên. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy, Adachi hít sâu một hơi, túm lấy cổ áo Kurosawa, nhắm mắt nhắm mũi rướn cổ lên mổ một cái vào môi anh.

Phải dùng từ “mổ”, vì trong đầu Kurosawa thực sự thấy cảnh tượng này giống như có một chú gà con rướn người mổ cái chóc vào mặt anh vậy.

Kurosawa đứng ngây như phỗng. Hai giây im lặng, quả nhiên ngay sau đó Adachi luống cuống không biết làm gì nữa, liền tức giận mở mắt ra lườm một cái.

Lúc này Kurosawa không nhịn nổi nữa, ôm ghì lấy cậu, kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu triền miên.

Thực ra anh đã muốn dịu dàng hơn một chút, để cho bầu không khí lãng mạn hơn một chút, bởi vì đây là “nụ hôn đầu” của Adachi mà. Nhưng khi Adachi nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt đó, vụng về chủ động hôn anh, vụng về đáp trả anh dù vẫn đang ngượng đỏ cả người như một trái cà chua chín căng mọng đến mức sắp bục cả lớp vỏ mỏng bên ngoài ra, thì Kurosawa không kiềm chế được bản thân mình nữa. Anh nhẹ nhàng mút lấy đầu lưỡi cậu, liếm lên từng chiếc răng nhỏ, đoạt lấy mùi hương man mát của kem đánh răng pha với dư vị ngọt lịm của rượu nấu trong khoang miệng cậu.

Về phía Adachi, cậu luống cuống đến nỗi quên cả thở bằng mũi, đầu lưỡi quờ quạng lung tung, thỉnh thoảng lại cố hớp lấy một hơi không khí như chú cá mắc cạn. Cậu thấy ruột gan mình sôi lên sùng sục, lồng ngực căng đầy một luồng hơi ấm nóng, không biết là men rượu hay là hạnh phúc đây ta? Trong lúc choáng váng, bỗng thấy trời đất nghiêng ngả một loáng, thì ra Kurosawa đã bế thốc cậu lên, phăm phăm bước vào phòng ngủ, đè cậu xuống giường.

Điều này khiến cậu nhớ đến hình ảnh sến súa mà Kurosawa đã tưởng tượng trong đầu cách đây không lâu, bỗng dưng không biết nên có cảm nghĩ như thế nào nữa.

Từ dưới nhìn, Adachi thấy đường nét quai hàm sắc như dao gọt của người phía trên, tóc anh vẫn còn hơi ẩm, vài giọt nước đọng trên trán, trên đuôi tóc, nhỏ xuống, lăn dài xuống quai hàm, men theo đường nét uốn lượn trên cổ, trượt xuống xuống xương quai xanh, rồi biến mất trong bóng tối bên dưới vạt áo.

Gợi cảm cực kỳ.

Kurosawa dịu dàng nhìn cậu, một bàn tay đưa lên vuốt ve mái tóc cậu, khẽ hỏi lại một lần nữa:

“Có được không?”

Adachi thấy cổ họng hơi khô, mắt vẫn tò mò dõi theo hành trình của giọt nước nọ.

“Chỉ cho em đi.” Adachi nói.

“Được.”

Kurosawa mỉm cười trước khi vùi đầu vào cổ Adachi, hôn lên nốt ruồi nhỏ đầy quyến rũ sau tai cậu mà anh khao khát đã lâu, khiến cậu run bắn lên, bật ra một tiếng rên nho nhỏ. Bàn tay anh thành thạo lần mò xuống dưới, cởi từng nút cúc trên chiếc áo pyjama mà chính anh đã mua khi nghĩ đến cậu từ cách đây rất lâu. Chắc hẳn Adachi cũng đọc được tiếng lòng anh lúc này, _“…cứ như là mơ vậy.”_

Đến khi chiếc cúc áo cuối cùng bung ra, vạt áo mở tung, da thịt trần trụi phơi ra giữa hơi lạnh đêm đông, khiến đầu óc Adachi giật mình tỉnh táo lại một chút.

“Khoan… khoan…” Adachi đẩy nhẹ Kurosawa, hơi nhổm dậy lắp bắp, “Đèn…”

“Hm?”

“Làm ơn… tắt đèn được không?”

Bóng đèn LED trên trần vẫn sáng trưng như ban ngày, chiếu rõ từng ngóc ngách trong phòng một. Dưới ánh sáng rõ mồn một như thế mà bắt cậu trần truồng với cơ thể đầy khuyết điểm ngay trước mặt người yêu thì quá lắm, quyết không thể nhân nhượng được.

“…Bật đèn ngủ cũng được.”

…Vẫn là nhân nhượng rồi.

Có lẽ tắt đèn lại là một phương án hay. Ánh trăng từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào phủ lên da cậu một lớp óng ánh mịn như nhung, trắng mềm như sữa, trong khi ánh sáng vàng ấm áp từ đèn ngủ dịu dàng khắc họa đường nét cứng cáp nơi chiếc cổ mảnh khảnh của cậu, đường cong nơi bả vai, kéo dài xuống lồng ngực tròn, vòng eo, bắp đùi… Tất cả những đường nét tuy mảnh, nhưng cứng cỏi, sắc nét, cho thấy rõ một cơ thể đàn ông trưởng thành thô ráp, nhưng đúng những phần sâu kín nhất, yếu ớt nhất lại đều ẩn mình trong bóng tối, khiến người ta không khỏi liên tưởng miên man.

Không vội vồ vập, Kurosawa từ tốn hôn lên cổ, vai, ngực, bụng, bắp đùi, một đường kéo thẳng xuống dưới, dịu dàng như nâng niu một báu vật, nhưng lại cố tình lờ đi những chỗ quan trọng nhất, cùng lúc đó, hai tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve làn da cậu, thi thoảng lại xẹt qua những điểm nhạy cảm kia như có như không, khiến Adachi muốn phát điên, cả người cong lên, cảm giác như ngứa mà lại không thể gãi.

“Ưm… làm ơn…”

“Em muốn làm gì nào?”

“Em…”

“Adachi có thể chạm vào anh mà, làm bất cứ thứ gì em muốn.”

Đoạn, Kurosawa nắm lấy tay Adachi, đặt lên ngực trái mình. Phản ứng đầu tiên của cậu là giật mình suýt rụt tay lại như phải bỏng. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu chạm vào ngực đàn ông, trừ bản thân mình ra. Khác với ngực phụ nữ, không, cậu cũng chưa từng chạm vào ngực cô gái nào cả, nhưng khác với sự mềm mại có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng của ngực phụ nữ, cảm giác nơi đầu ngón tay cậu tháy cứng chắc và đàn hồi hơn rất nhiều.

Khi ngón tay cậu miết lên làn da trơn nhẵn mát rượi ấy, hơi thở người đối diện trở nên gấp gáp, lồng ngực phập phồng kịch liệt bên dưới bàn tay cậu.

Thì ra Kurosawa còn có dáng vẻ như này à?

_“Em đã nghe thấy chưa, nhịp tim của anh ấy?”_

Được cổ vũ, Adachi mạnh dạn nhổm người ngồi dậy, tháo nút buộc vạt áo choàng tắm của người đối diện, kéo nó xuống. Kurosawa vòng tay qua đỡ lưng cậu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, mặc cho cậu tự do mò mẫm trên người mình.

_“Ôi trời, Adachi đáng yêu quá đi mất.”_

Adachi nghiêm túc học theo những gì mình vừa được nhận ban nãy, dò dẫm hôn lên trán, mắt, gò má, cổ, xương quai xanh người yêu, dần xuống dưới. Thực ra cậu làm rất linh tinh, như một đứa bé tò mò mân mê món đồ chơi mới, nghĩ sao thì làm vậy, nhưng cứ mỗi khi Kurosawa run lên, bật ra vài tiếng rên rỉ trầm thấp, mím môi, hay chỉ đơn giản là bàn tay đỡ sau eo cậu bỗng cứng ngắc lại, là cậu biết chỗ nào mình làm đúng, chỗ nào chưa đúng. Cậu nhận ra mình có thể chú ý đến từng phản ứng nhỏ nhất của anh, cảm giác này còn kì diệu hơn cả thuật đọc tâm nữa, bởi thứ được kết nối với nhau không chỉ có cảm xúc của trái tim, mà còn cả những rung động của xác thịt nữa.

_“Không giống Adachi ngày thường chút nào, anh là người đầu tiên và sẽ là người duy nhất được nhìn thấy dáng vẻ này của em thôi nhé.”_

Trong đầu cậu bỗng hiện lên một vài hình ảnh. Là khuôn mặt ướt át của chính mình, cậu thấy Kurosawa hôn mình, đùa bỡn đầu vú mình, đầu lưỡi xoay tròn quanh núm vú, rồi kéo dài xuống rốn, bụng dưới, để lại vài đường ướt át trên da, sáng bóng lên dưới ánh đèn vàng.

Gì vậy nè, còn có thể vừa xem video tham khảo trong đầu vừa thực hành cơ à… Xịn thế…

Dùng phép thuật theo cách như vậy cũng được luôn đó hả???

Adachi đỏ bừng mặt, luống cuống chân tay nói:

“Em… phải, phải làm thế nào nữa?”

Kurosawa cười khúc khích, đẩy cậu xuống giường lần nữa. Nơi nào đó nóng bỏng đã sớm cứng ngắc đè nghiến lên háng cậu, khiến cậu hoảng loạn vỡ ra một tiếng kêu cao vút.

_“Anh rất muốn hôn em ở đây.”_

Hình ảnh trong đầu Adachi với thực tại dường như chập vào làm một khi Kurosawa cúi xuống ngậm lấy đầu ngực cậu, liếm mút cho đến khi nó dựng đứng lên, tay còn lại luồn vào trong quần lót cậu, thộp lấy nơi riêng tư nhất trên cơ thể cậu. Kích thích kỳ lạ cùng lúc ập đến từ hai phía một trên một dưới, khiến đầu óc Adachi phút chốc trắng xóa. Nhưng thứ phép thuật của trai tân chết tiệt lại quyết không để cậu yên lặng chết chìm trong sự xấu hổ tột cùng này, trí não cậu bị tập kích bởi hàng đống những hình ảnh nóng bỏng cùng những lời thủ thỉ nghe thì dịu dàng mà nội dung thì táo tợn đến kinh người.

_“Ở đây nữa.”_

_“Em có thích không?”_

_“Nơi này của em đã hứng lên rồi này.”_

_“Em đừng nhịn, kêu to lên nữa đi, anh thích nghe mà.”_

Adachi giấu cả khuôn mặt mình sau hai bàn tay, hơi thở hỗn loạn, nước mắt sinh lý bắt đầu rơm rớm.

“Anh… Ưm… đừng trêu em nữa mà…”

Cậu nức nở rên lên, nhưng trong tình huống này, thì giọng cậu vang lên chỉ nghe đơn đớt nũng nịu mà thôi.

Kurosawa vòng tay qua eo Adachi, hơi nâng mông cậu lên, rồi lột phăng chiếc quần lót – thành tuyến cuối cùng của cậu – ra. Đoạn, anh cúi người xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên phần hạ bộ đã cứng đến phát đau của cậu, khiến Adachi giật bắn người lên như phải điện giật.

“Ôi, đừng… Đừng, đừng… Chỗ đó bẩn lắm…”

_“Không hề. Rất trong sạch. Như Kiyoshi vậy.”_

Kurosawa có vẻ rất hứng chí với kiểu giao lưu qua tâm trí như thế này, dùng đến phát nghiện. Anh liếm một đường men theo mé đùi non trơn mịn, trước khi bắt đầu vùi đầu vào giữa hai chân cậu.

Adachi hít một hơi căng đầy lồng ngực, rồi gần như không thở hắt ra được nữa. Cậu cố mở to mắt, nhưng phía trước vẫn nhòe nhoẹt bởi nước mắt, hai tai ù đặc đi, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng tim đập dội vang trong lồng ngực, nhưng trong đầu thì không hề yên tĩnh chút nào. Cảm giác mơn man khi hơi thở ấm nóng phả vào vùng da nhạy cảm, kích thích mãnh liệt khi được một nơi ấm áp, ướt át và mềm mại bao bọc, những lời thì thầm ngọt ngào liên tục vang lên bên tai cậu không ngừng nghỉ, tất cả những kích thích khủng khiếp đó đồng loạt tấn công cậu trên mọi giác quan, như những con sóng lớn dữ tợn quật ầm ầm vào bờ đê lý trí, cho đến khi nó vỡ tan ra.

_“Kiyoshi.”_

_“Kiyoshi, nơi này của em cũng rất dễ thương.”_

_“Em thật sự rất ngọt ngào.”_

_“Em có thấy sướng không?”_

_“Em có muốn vào sâu hơn nữa không?”_

_“Mở rộng hai chân ra thêm chút nữa nào.”_

_“Cho anh nghe tiếng em thêm chút nữa đi.”_

_“Kiyoshi, em ướt rồi.”_

Adachi hết nói nổi. Làm trai tân ba mươi năm, đến tay bạn gái mềm mại ra sao cũng không biết, huống hồ giờ đây còn bị tập kích dồn dập cả về thể xác lẫn tâm trí, chẳng được mấy phút mà cậu đã muốn giơ cờ trắng đầu hàng toàn tập. Adachi quờ quạng bấu lấy tóc Kurosawa, cố gắng kéo anh ra, nhưng sức lực cứ trôi tuột đi đâu mất. Cậu nức nở kêu lên:

“Đủ rồi mà… Thả, thả em ra đi… Để em ra, để em ra đi…”

Kurosawa hơi ngẩng mặt lên, hai mắt trong veo nhìn cậu.

_“Tới đi nào. Anh muốn thấy nét mặt em lúc lên đỉnh.”_

Đoạn, anh hôn cái chụt lên chỗ đó một cái.

Adachi chịu hết nổi, cứ thế bắn ra.

Đến khi lấy lại được hơi thở, Adachi mới nhìn thấy Kurosawa ở phía trên đang nhìn mình cười ranh mãnh. Anh liếm khóe môi ươn ướt, mở miệng nói:

“Gochisosama deshita.”

Gochi…

Khóe miệng Adachi giật giật, cuối cùng không kìm nổi mà phì cười, cười đến nỗi thở dốc liên tục, không biết là cười vì ngượng hay vì gì nữa.

“Gì chứ?”

Kurosawa nằm phịch xuống, nhào đến ôm cậu người yêu vào lòng.

“Thì…” Adachi nói, cảm nhận rõ thứ gì nóng bỏng đang cấn vào da thịt mình.

“Thì?”

“Thì… đã xong đâu…” Adachi khẽ nói, hơi thở phải vào khuôn mặt điển trai kia đang kề sát bên mình. “Em cũng muốn làm anh thấy thoải mái nữa, Yuichi.”

Kurosawa hơi mở to mắt, rồi mỉm cười nói, trước khi đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu:

“Được. Đêm nay sẽ còn dài lắm.”

End.


End file.
